Penny
|gender =Female |father =Unnamed Father |mother =Unnamed Mother |siblings =Dahlia (older sister) Rose (younger sister) |romances =Turk (possibly) |significant other/s=Aunt Connie Uncle Steven |enemies =Children of Perdido Beach |power =Illusions |bars =3 |books = }} Description Penny is a twelve-year-old Coates student. She is first introduced in Lies. Penny is described as a not very attractive Asian girl. However, when she was first introduced in Lies it was stated she might have been pretty once. "A pretty little Chinese-American girl with a tiny nose and surprised eyebrows". She is madly in love with Caine but this feeling is unrequited. At first, Caine keeps her around because she had the ability to make people see horrific illusions, therefore being useful to Caine. Later, when Caine has both Diana and Penny hovering by the side of the cliff and he could only move one, he moved Diana and let Penny fall, breaking all of the bones in her legs. Penny never feels the same way about Caine after. Penny is malicious because her father illegally took pictures of her older sister as a child dressed in inappropriate outfits, then skipped her and moved on to her little sister, stating that both children were called flower names, and she was the "plain old Penny" in between.She is never the pretty one and that was all that mattered to most of her family. When she puts Drano in her younger sister's cereal she is sent to Coates. Penny is a main antagonist in Fear, making Cigar claw out his own eyes. She was killed in the Battle of the Highway just before the FAYZ wall becomes transparent. Before her death, Penny is able to make herself the most feared force in the whole of FAYZ, excluding overnatural forces like the Gaiaphage. She imprisons Caine and humiliates him. Her power to make horrible illusion which she mercilessly uses to torture people is the main reason for this. Personality Penny is a disturbed sadist, and also becomes quite insane later on in Fear. At first, she wanted people to like her, but when that didn't work, she ended up wanting people to fear her. Appearances Before the FAYZ Before she went to Coates, Penny had a hard life. She has two other pretty sisters, but she is the middle child, "plain old Penny." Her father used to take pictures of his oldest daughter Dahlia, and put them on the internet. He stopped, however, when Dahlia began to go through puberty. Penny thought she was next in line, but instead her father skipped to Rose, her younger sister. Penny later realized that what her father was doing was wrong and illegal, so she brought her dad's laptop to school to show other kids, and the teacher saw and called the police. Her father was put in jail, and her mother started drinking more than before. Penny, Dahlia and Rose were sent to live with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Connie, where Dahlia and Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny was forgotten. Penny then put Drano in to Rose's cereal "just to see how pretty she would be with her throat burned out." Penny then got shipped out to Coates. Meanwhile, her father hung himself in the jail cell after being beaten by other inmates. Penny never heard from her sisters, or uncle and aunt again. Later on, her mother wrote her one self-pitying Christmas card. Lies In Lies, she was dropped from above a cliff by Caine after he chose to save Diana over her. She survives, however had broken both of her legs and is incapable of walking, making her somewhat disloyal to Caine, and later on, starting to drive her insane. Plague In Plague she was cared for by Diana, returning to Perdido Beach with Caine when they are brought back by Quinn. Fear Penny's legs were healed by Lana. During Caine's rule, she was used to give severe punishment to those who needed to be punished if Caine decided. When a boy called Cigar is accused of murder, he is given to her for a day. She made him see terrible visions and eventually claw his own eyes out. Before the day is over, Quinn interrupts and then threatens to break Penny's neck if she doesn't stop. Quinn and his fishermen later went on strike (refuse to bring in any fish), demanding that she be forced to leave Perdido Beach. Later she drugs Caine and "cements" him, a punishment he inflicted on mutants at Coates, and stapled a tin foil crown on his head (mocking his title "King Caine"), and humiliating him. She was banished by Lana after she tried to use her powers on Lana, which Lana promptly asks her to stop with as she's not fearing the illusions. Drake found her when he was bringing Diana to the gaiaphage. She made Brianna deliver Diana's baby to the Gaiaphage by an illusion. Later Caine smashed her skull with a slab of cement in revenge. The dead body of Penny is later burned by Sam. Power Illusions Penny has the ability to make people see horrific illusions. Penny has the most feared mutant power and also possibly the most powerful ability (because she's able to make illusions, she's able to put an entire army into panic with a flick of her mind, which is a very powerful advantage), even feared by Caine. She is capable of creating horrible, lifelike illusions. However, she can also create beautiful illusions, and she did so for Howard, as a payment. Despite the good points of her power, she probably has the most feared ability of all the known powers and abilities, and some of her illusions are described as "a living nightmare". There was only one person in the FAYZ who are immune to Penny's powers, and that was Lana, stating that Penny's powers are "weak compared to the Gaiaphage," suggesting Penny shares her power with the Gaiaphage, which is later confirmed to be true in Light, at least until Penny was killed by Caine. Relationships Caine Soren Before her injury, Penny had a crush on Caine. When he let her fall in favor of Diana, her pained and twisted mind turned her feelings into pure hatred. Penny is jealous of Diana because Caine loves her, even though she is constantly insulting him and never useful. Drake Merwin Originally, Penny thought Drake was 'just a jerk'. In 'Fear', Penny mentions that, in retrospect, she found Drake more attractive than Caine, who she had grown to resent at this point. Diana comments that, in the mine shaft, Penny was jealous because 'he hadn't introduced her' to the Gaiaphage. Quotes "I am fear!" "I will never use my powers on you, Caine." (Lies) Trivia * Lana is the only person capable of resisting Penny's illusions. * Although Penny is capable of creating horrible illusions, Lana describes Penny's illusions as "weak and not very horrifying compared to the Gaiaphage," suggesting that Penny shares this ability with the Gaiaphage. * Penny was involved with Turk during the beginning of Fear where she made him see her as Diana. Gallery Penny1 Plague.png Category:Female people Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Characters Category:Coates student Category:People allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:The Power